


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 001

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. Yurio decides he wants to try being choked during sex...Date: July 2017 - off season. Yurio is 18 and above the age of consent in Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 001

**Author's Note:**

> Doing Kinktober 2018. 
> 
> As far as I know, KinkTube isn't a real thing?
> 
> I love the idea of Chris being Otabek's advisor, will definitely be writing that episode at some point!
> 
> As always, I'm a massive fan of enthusiastic consent, as well as trying to depict accurate Dom/Sub relationships. If you like 50 Shades, you'll probably fucking hate this, and I hate you in turn <3

“I found this thing... something I... I want to try.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, the tone of voice very familiar and instantly arousing. Yurio had been researching again. Last time he'd used that tone of voice, Otabek had been introduced to the world of rimming, and that had been an extraordinary experience. Setting his book down, he uncurled Yurio from his chest and looked down at him.

“Tell me.”

“It's... it's worse than flogging.”

 _Oh... even more interesting._ Otabek chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully. Yurio's tendencies had always swung towards pain and chasing his own limits, both in figure skating and in sex. The tiny blonde had pushed himself to a monstrous number of quads in his last Worlds free skate, and that feat had earned him a gold medal, a new world record and, by the final, severe leg muscle bruising that guaranteed he wouldn't be pushing himself that far on the ice again. Instead, he had focused on improving his scores in other areas. But he always had to try insane things before admitting they _were_ insane.

“OK. I reserve the right to say no. Tell me.”

Becoming suddenly very interested in his nails, Yurio blushed again. Three years into their relationship, and still sometimes these conversations made him squirm. He forced himself to have them though – communication was essential given their more... adventurous sex life.

The 'thing' in question had been a video on KinkTube, a porn site aimed at the BDSM community and generally considered pretty good for its accuracy and advice. After watching for a few minutes and reading the do's and don'ts, Yurio had been itching to try it out. However, while Otabek was usually happy to try most things with him, they had always carefully avoided anything that could cause permanent damage. This one was risky.

“I... I want you to ch-choke me... during...”

The brunette blinked in surprise. “That's pretty risky Yura. Are you sure?”

“I trust you!”

“And I adore you for that... but this isn't just trust, my love. It's dangerous, even if you know what you're doing.”

Yurio bit his lip. “I'm sure though. I... I want to try.”

 _Hmmm..._ Otabek tilted his chin up and kissed him softly. “Anything for you, my love. Let me do some research.”

  
  


“He wants to... wow. What have you _done_ to that boy, Beks?”

Ruefully, Otabek shook his head. “I've created a monster, that's what. So do you know anything or not?”

Christophe Giacometti yawned and tossed the phone aside, setting it on speaker. Since accidentally becoming the Kazakh skater's only real confidante over his interesting sex life after the last World Championship, these phone calls had become a regular, entertaining part of his life. He could do without it at 7am though. He was pretty sure Otabek hadn't even thought about the time difference.

“I'll send you some decent links. I'd like to have a look at where that tiny fiend has got his information from though, he might have the wrong idea.”

“He said Kinktube.”

“That's not too bad. I guess the biggest things are, a physical safe word cause, you know, you can't exactly talk when being choked. And don't use objects at the start, stick with your hands until you learn what you're doing.”

“Fuck. I.. I really don't know if I can do this.”

“So don't do it. It's gotta be right for both of you, we talked about that.”

“I can't say no to him, Chris. Like, I physically can't bring myself to.”

Laughing, the Swiss skater ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. “I know that feeling. Reminds me of Raul... damn, that man got me into trouble so often...”

“Don't get started on a Story” Otabek pleaded, “I've got to get to practice.”

“Tch. Selfish boy” Christophe hung up the phone with a noisy kissing sound, then thoughtfully lay back on his bed. Usually these conversations had him reaching for his own lover or a toy, but this one had him a bit worried. He didn't want to read about the kinky death of the Russian World Champion on Facebook.

  
  


_Tonight's the night for your new idea._ Yurio blinked as he read the text again, feeling a blush spread over his whole body. Hurriedly he tugged his extra large hoodie down over his skating clothes, aware that his practice leggings would do absolutely nothing to hide even the mildest physical reaction to such a message. The hoodie was Otabek's, of course, most of his comfy clothes were. It had a doom metal band name scrawled on the front, and Otabek's name on the back – a piece of merch the band had made especially for the Kazakh skater, and Yurio had very quickly appropriated.

Glancing up at a muffled yell from the rink, he watched Katsuki flub a quad lutz, and shook his head. His coach Victor was laughing hysterically, which meant he was responsible for whatever had distracted his fiancée, and Yuuri responded by yelling at him in Japanese as he picked himself up off the ice.

 _Tonight's the night..._ the prospect of pushing his limits in bed made him shiver, and he stuck his headphones into his ears, shoving himself off the wall of the rink and skating a spray of ice at Katsudon to get him out the way. The adrenaline rush of the text needed to be worked off, and he had a difficult jump combo practice to use it on.

 

_OK. Condoms, lube, water, music. What have I forgotten?_

Otabek gazed around their tiny St.Petersburg apartment, finally spotting Potya glaring at him from the middle of the bed. _Ah yes. Put the cat out._ One memorable experience of having Yurio's cat leap on them during sex had made Potya an unacceptable resident in the bedroom during such times. He evicted her into the kitchen and left her with some cream and fresh food, apologising as he closed the door on her.

The sound of Yurio arriving home was typically a crash as he booted the door (it stuck badly in summer rain) and then a clatter as he threw everything he was carrying into a pile in the hallway. This particular evening had an addition of cursing and more crashing, which made Otabek smile. His beloved tiny ball of fury was obviously excited about their planned activities, he could tell from the clumsiness. The older man sat on the bed and waited until the blonde stuck his head into the room.

“Play first, eat later” Otabek instructed, and Yurio smirked. He adored it when his dominant lover was serious about sex, especially when they were going to try something new.

“Clothes?” he asked, and Otabek shook his head. Wordlessly, Yurio stripped, pushing the door closed with his foot. Naked, he padded across the room and waited for instructions.

Otabek reached out and very gently placed his hand on Yurio's throat, just above his collarbone. He raised Yurio's arm to his shoulder, and said “tap.” Yurio did as he was told, feeling Otabek's shirt ruffle under his fingers. “When you need to stop, that's your sign” the older man instructed, and the blonde nodded understanding. “You can grab my arm or wrist, whatever, and I won't stop. You tap my shoulder, I stop immediately. If I think you're getting anywhere near passing out, I stop immediately.”

“I love it when you get all clinical” Yurio smiled, and he meant it. He adored the care his lover always put in to making sure they were both safe and happy.

“Lie down”

Yurio did was he was told, lying on his back as Otabek stripped out of his clothes. The brunette was shivering slightly, in anticipation and nerves. He wasn't hard yet though, which made Yurio raise an eyebrow.

“Beka... are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, biting his lip.

“If I didn't, I wouldn't” Otabek said simply, pushing Yurio's thighs apart and kneeling between them. “Not going to lie, I'm nervous” he added, “but then I've never done anything that might kill you before.”

 _Might kill you..._ Yurio inhaled slowly, feeling his pulse race. “I... I want to know what it feels like... but I don't want to force you...”

Otabek shrugged, running his fingers over the slender torso beneath him. “You'd probably go trying it on your own or something if I said no, wouldn't you?”

“Probably. I'm dumb like that.”

Taking a deep breath, Otabek leaned over and kissed Yurio softly. “That's why I'm doing it.” Yurio nodded, arching up into the kiss. “Thank you” he murmured.

 

They started slowly, kisses deepening and bodies flushing with heat as they touched each other. Turning each other on before trying something new was always a slow process, since they were both preoccupied and nervous. Getting Otabek hard and panting required a combination of actions and words, and Yurio was an expert. Wrapping his legs tightly around the older man's waist, he raised his arms above his head and purred as his lover pinned his wrists.

“That's good, daddy... I love it...”

Using his other hand to start preparing his lover, Otabek felt his own lust start to rise as Yurio snaked his tongue into his mouth, purring out encouragements and tiny moans between kisses. Once he could feel his lover hardening against him, the Russian began adding nips and bites to his kisses, listening for the familiar growl that told him Otabek was starting to enjoy himself properly. For Yurio, feeling talented fingers working inside him was more than enough. Occasional strokes to his prostate added so much more to the experience, and he writhed under Otabek's grip each time, mewling softly.

“I'm going to start fucking you now” Otabek told him, his voice pure velvet. Yurio moaned and nodded, gripping tanned shoulders as his wrists were released. Their movement was slow and deliberate, the kind of lovemaking that let them both stay at the edge for as long as possible.

 _Nearly time_ Otabek thought as he watched Yurio flush and wriggle below him, pushing back against his thrusts. _If I don't do it soon, I won't be able to concentrate enough._

“Stop moving” he ordered, and the Russian stilled his hips, letting Otabek take over the motion. “Are you ready for me to choke you, kitten?”

_Am I? Do I really want to... yes. Yes! I want to know... want to feel it..._

“Do it... please...” Better not to tease, or he risked Otabek getting distracted.

The older man growled and braced himself on his elbows, pressing one hand flat against the pillow and moving Yurio's left hand to his shoulder, in preparation for him to 'tap out' when he needed to. He settled his right hand around his lover's porcelain throat, aware even as he did it that the reality of this was far more erotic than he'd thought possible. _Maybe we're both monsters_ he thought, and then he kissed Yurio hard. “Take a deep breath” he instructed.

The sensation of his lover's hand tightening around his neck was immediately terrifying, and it took everything the Russian had not to slap his shoulder straight away. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to calm down and focus on the sex, allowing the stranglehold to become a part of the motion of their bodies. He refused to blow it straight away by tapping out before they'd even started. Otabek might never be willing to give it another try if he did.

At the same time, as his lover adjusted his angle to brush his sweet spot with each thrust, Yurio instinctively tried to moan with pleasure, and panic surged again as no breath came. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, the pressure around his neck constant but even, not altering or changing. His nails sank into Otabek's shoulder, while his right hand found Otabek's wrist, somehow knowing that if he had at least a grip on him, he could calm his fear. He tried to breathe again, and again no breath came.

Nails in his shoulder and a grip on his wrist, yet the blonde was holding out. Pale skin was beginning to bright red under his grip, rising up to his hairline as he struggled to breathe. A large part of Otabek was hating this, hating doing this to him even if he wanted it, hating that he had promised not to stop, hating the sounds Yurio was making as he suffocated. At the same time, he was rock hard, his own orgasm being delayed purely by the fact he was concentrating so hard on monitoring Yurio. The power he had over his lover was incomparable to anything else they'd done, and he wanted to worship at the feet of this beautiful man, who trusted him to hold his life in his hands. He showed his worship the way he had since the beginning – by giving his submissive exactly what he wanted, needed, lusted for.

A third try for breath, and Yurio's thoughts started to float as his brain starved of oxygen. At the same time, his awareness shifted and focused on the pleasure rising through his body as Otabek fucked him. It was _different_ , intense in a way he'd never known. Heat and pleasure rolled through him with every touch inside him, he felt like his body was on fire. With startling speed his climax hit him and he bucked wildly, his hand slapping Otabek's shoulder. The immediate release of the choke hold made him gasp for breath loudly, the surge of oxygen spiking his climax even higher. Unable to think, he clung on to his lover and coasted on the aftershocks of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt.

As he felt Yurio hit his climax, Otabek released his hold moments before he felt the slap on his shoulder. There was just no way he could maintain it safely while he was coming, and he was coming _so hard_ under the power of Yurio's orgasm. Unable to do much more than curse under his own pleasure, he was aware of the shockingly loud gasp as Yurio took a breath and then felt the blonde wrap around him, shuddering and whimpering.

They clung together for long moments, both feeling boneless and raw, until Otabek's instincts kicked in and he began checking his lover for injury. The blonde still looked flushed, his throat especially red, the marks of his lover's fingers vivid on his skin. His eyes were closed and he was clearly swallowing with discomfort, but his breathing sounded much more normal. Kissing him softly on the jaw, Otabek withdrew and lay beside him, stroking his hair and watching him carefully as he recovered.

“Water...” Yurio's voice came out cracked and broken, and he sipped from the bottle pressed to his lips without opening his eyes. Swallowing wasn't comfortable, but he focused on the last tremors of pleasure pulsing through his torso and groin.

Once he was able to sit up and take the bottle from his lover, Yurio gave his throat an experimental stroke. He could almost feel Otabek's fingers still there, although that sensation was fading fast. A soft kiss on his shoulder drew his attention, and he smiled.

“I love you” he murmured, aware that his voice sounded terrible. Leaning into Otabek's chest, he shivered and pulled the covers up over them both.

“I love you. Was... was it what you wanted it to be?”

“It was... intense. Scary. Amazing.”

Otabek waited patiently. Yurio usually made up his mind about including something in their 'menu' pretty quickly after an experiment.

“Did you... did you like doing it to me?”

“I didn't hate it by the end” the older man admitted, “but it scared me doing it to you. Almost too much.”

Yurio nodded.“I'm glad you didn't hate it... but I... I don't want to try it again. It was...” he paused, not knowing how to explain. He felt like there was a pit under him, a pit of intensity that had no good end. Something like addiction, and an extreme path that repelled him even while it was tempting. If he chased that feeling even once more, he would never stop until he managed to kill himself.

“No more choking” Otabek said firmly, and his declaration sealed the topic. He didn't need to know why Yurio didn't want to try again, although he knew his lover would eventually find the words to tell him. All he needed to know was that Yurio had enjoyed their experiment, but didn't want to repeat it. Otabek's relief was obvious, and the blonde kissed him properly, expressing his love and gratitude in the best way he knew how.

 

Yurio spent the few days at practice being unusually quiet and skating with a scarf wrapped around his neck. He told people who asked that he had a cold, and Otabek shook his head in amusement every time.

 


End file.
